Undeniable Passion
by xaddictedlove
Summary: Sookie is desperate to showcase her two talents - singing and dancing. Although her world seems to take a turn when a mysterious Eric enters her life. The attraction is undeniable, and the passion is unmissable, but what happens when a fiancé is involved? ABANDONED FOR NOW.
1. Fatal Attractions

_AN: so this is very OOC, and human of course. I had this idea in mind for a while and I thought I'd give it a go and see just how many people enjoy it, or not lol.  
This chapter is in Sookie's point of view, I was thinking of making the next in Erics? maybe you lot could help me decide? :D  
I have a vague idea for a plot, but then again we'll see just how popular this gets if it does haha  
enjoy! and please read and review. each review means the world to me. :) even if its only a word or two. xxx_

* * *

"Hey Sookie! You're next on stage, C'mon gurlfriend! Show 'em whatcha got ya hear me gurl?" I turned to see Lafayette standing by the door, his black skinny jeans, white fitted top, almost made me feel like I may have been underdressed. I nodded quietly and he approached me with the softest smile on his face,

"whats up?" he asked bluntly and I sighed shaking my head – it was just stage fright, like always – keep calm Sookie you'll do fine, smile, and relax.

"Uh – nothing never mind Laf, just stage fright" I chuckled lightly before he raised an eyebrow questioningly. Alright so I'll admit maybe lying to the guy who I grew up with my entire childhood was a silly move to make.

"hey look at me girl, don't try to lie to me!" he grinned and sat me down, "close your eyes let me touch up that make-up and tell me what's buggin' you." I relaxed and gave in,

"I dunno, I mean this is my first time on stage, yeah sure we've done Karaoke in Merlotte's, but that's home to me, I mean we're here with people who I don't know, what if they don't like me, I'll be so embarrassed, I can't believe I agreed to this, this is all y'alls fault" I huffed and heard a few chuckles behind me, "yeah you lot don't go laughing at me!" I pouted, wondering if it was too late to back out now,

"Oh come on Cher you know you'll knock 'em dead." Sam spoke,

"Exactly, you're going to be…" Amelia started,

"FANTASTIC" Tara cut in quite enthusiastically before the girls started giggling.

"Yeah sis don't sweat it" I smiled – Jason wasn't one for affection but he sure as hell supported me in my career choice – I was desperate to be found – not for the fame but for joy of dancing, and singing – it had been my passion ever since I could walk and talk. I opened my eyes and smiled at what I saw in the reflection of the mirror, my friends, and family stood there all in awe.

"wow" they spoke all in unison and I couldn't help but let a giggle out. I turned around and studied myself, the tight fitted white dress clung to my curves, showcasing my cleavage and my legs. My sun-kissed natural tan looked fantastic against the pearl white fabric of my dress. It was a typical evening cocktail dress, although not too classy and elegant as it could have been passed off for a day dress, the lace design started from the bust, travelling down across the front in a diagonal pattern curving and finishing by the hem of the dress. My natural golden curls were drawn back on either side with two bobby pins, and my make-up was flawless thanks to Lafayette – he sure knew how to make you look good.

"another five minutes Sookie!" I saw Laf wink, whilst the group was lost in their own little discussion – however one person was missing – Bill, my long term boyfriend, or well – very recently my fiancée wasn't here.

"Is Bill sitting out front?" I asked hopefully, absentmindedly playing with my fingers, I saw Tara shake her head,

"I think he's gonna be here late, he was sayin' something about staying back at work" I nodded and turned my gaze back to the mirror,

"lately he's been distant from me" I admitted looking over at Lafayette who could only give me a sympathetic smile, and a hug before we heard the cheers and the manager back up on stage.

"Rock em dead girl, we're cheering for you!" they all kissed me quickly before exiting and leaving me alone in the backroom. I steadied myself taking a few deep breaths and walked out to the left, I could see the stage and I took the first step stopping as the manager continued talking.

"Come on calm down – calm down! Now ladies and gentlemen, we have another great singer. She's from Bon Temps" I heard a few cheers and I smiled knowing it was my little group spurring me on. "So give her a proper Shreveport welcome, please welcome Miss Sookie Stackhouse" the manager walked towards me and we passed he smiled and winked, giving me another small boost of confidence.

"Hey y'all, firstly, I just wanna say I'm honoured to be singing here, so without going on any further I hope y'all enjoy what I'm about to sing," I took a deep breath nodding over to the manager who pressed a button on the remote control he had the music poured out from the speakers. 'Trains – Hey Soul Sister' melody rang in my ears and I smiled placing both hands around the microphone of the stand,

"_Hey, heyyyy he-heyyy_" I kept my eyes closed, and let the sound from within me erupt, _"Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains…I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind" _I felt my body loosen up immediately as the first sentence came out just as how I had predicted it, I heard a few whistles, and 'you go girl' from the audience, my hips were swinging side to side with each beat matching it perfectly, the hem of my dress swung around my legs, wind whipped past me and I enjoyed the cold air touching my skin as I drummed my fingertips lightly on the microphone,

"_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!" _I was now singing so freely, I let my eyes wander over the crowd, passing many faces who were smiling, and silently singing along to the song themselves, I came across my table and I saw them all grin, thumbs up and all, I almost chuckled but kept it together, continuing on with the lyrics. My eyes moved to the table besides them and I lost train of thought all of a sudden I came across the most handsome guy I've ever laid my eyes upon; _BILL! REMEMBER BILL! _I studied him whilst trying to multi-task by remembering the lyrics word for word. He was a walking Adonis; his blonde hair was straight and tied back in a small ponytail from what I could tell at this angle, he had piercing blue eyes; that seemed to sparkle, he must have caught me staring at him because he smiled; and I was floored; he had a crooked smile, his left side curved up higher than the right side, his pearly whites were on display, wow he was gorgeous. I looked down and I could feel the heat immediately rush to my cheeks.

"_just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me. You gave my life direction…" _I looked up and scanned the crowd casually, smiling my nervous Sookie smile before I let my eyes land upon him again, his eyes met mine and I could see him smirk, I caught sight of dimples! God could he have been any more perfect? Dimples and a award winning smile, he was pale, although not pale where you'd assume he was ill or anything; it was a pale which suited him.

"_A game show love connection we can't deny"_

_oh my God, he's gorgeous, look at those eyes,_

" _I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest."_

_Stop looking, stop looking idiot, he's gonna notice and you're gonna come off as an idiot._

"_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight. Hey, heeey, hee-hey…tonight" _I finished the song and I wasn't prepared for the reaction I received. Cheers erupted I was pretty sure I got a standing ovation, everybody in sight was on their feet, whistling, clapping excitedly. I giggled and bowed slightly before making my way off the stage where Sam had picked me up and pulled me into a tight bear hug which literally left me gasping for air.

"SAAAM" I whined playfully as he set me down,

"You were terrific,"

"Fantastic"

"Amazing"

"Brilliant"

I wiggled about in Jason's hold and he kissed my forehead before he pulled me towards their table.

"SOOKIE GIRL!" I saw Laf walking towards me with a tray of shots, I took one and so did everyone else, "FOR SOOKIE!" we clinked the glasses; I took a lick of the salt on my hand and downed the glass, before biting down into the lime.

"Girl! that guy is checkin' you out…he's damn fine" I heard Tara, before my own head could snap around to look Lafayette, Sam, Amelia and Jason had beaten me to it, their faces were all a mixture of emotions. Of course Sam and Jason's mirrored one another – a protective, pissed off looked, Lafayette's, Amelia's and Tara's were identical looks of lust and passion. I looked over my shoulder to notice Mr. Blonde indeed was staring, he stood up and I looked over at Tara slowly; my eyes widened in anticipation. Was he coming over to talk to me?

"Excuse me" I heard his voice, it was sex, if sex was rather a sound – a voice, hands down he would have won. I turned slowly meeting his gaze, and he shot me another crooked smile, I think I may have grabbed onto my chairs arm because I could feel my legs shaking. _He shouldn't have this effect on you – idiot! You're engaged for God's sake. _

"Yes?" my voice came out so hushed and quiet he chuckled,

"I just wanted to say you have an incredible voice Miss…"

"Sookie Stackhouse" I added blushing, "and thank you that's very sweet of you."

"No problem, my name's Eric by the way. Can I possibly get you a drink?" he asked me, his voice was like liquid sex and I felt like a wanton whore for finding him drop dead gorgeous. I considered it for a moment but before I could answer, I had been answered for, I wasn't sure whether or not I was happy or not about it.

"I'll be buying her drinks for her" I turned to see Bill who towered behind me, his face was hard, his lips pressed into a tight line. I took a deep breath; I hadn't realized I was holding my breath,

"And you are?" I saw Eric straighten up and this was when I noticed his accent – it wasn't at all obvious but I assumed if in such a situation where he was aggravated or irritated it was much more prominent, and I almost didn't realize how tall he was; how could I have not seen that? He was clearly taller than six foot, maybe another five inches or so? He was built, like those bodybuilders you'd see who were just beginning. I could see the dark red shirt hanging from him, but just barely – it clung to his muscular form. His black slacks just added to his look.

"Her_ fiancée_." Bill growled, did he just growl? I looked up at Eric and smiled apologetically,

"sorry --- I'm engaged, have a fun night Eric; it was nice meeting you" I waved before Bill tugged me away from him. I could have sworn I heard him whisper 'I'll be looking forward to seeing more of you' but he couldn't have right? He was _so _out of my league, a guy like that belonged with those models, the perfect models, he was gorgeous. And me? I was a typical Southern Belle – nothing too great. _Probably just imagined it Sookie, stupid girl. _My mind assaulted me and I shook my head in shock, what had overcome me tonight? A part of me was relieved that Bill had came when he did, I mean I was Bill's, his fiancée, what was I doing thinking such things about another man? Whom I didn't even know anything about besides his name.

"Who was he Sookie?" Bill asked as we took a seat by the bar away from the group,

"I don't know, he just congratulated me on my singing, and asked to buy me a drink which is when you came by sweetie" Bill was easily pissed off and I could tell he was now; he was protective over me to such an extent that it became borderline possessive. Jason had never liked him, none of my friends had – and still to this day didn't but what could I do? I loved him, and it was very difficult to come across a guy this day who didn't only want to fuck and leave you. "I'm sorry Bill you know I love you right?" I placed my hand lightly upon his and he sighed,

"Yeah I know, I love you too, I just don't like these assholes talking to you that way, should have knocked him down and broke the assholes nose" and there came Bill's abusive side, although he had never laid a hand on me there was always a part of me which deeply was afraid of Bill and what he could be capable of. I sighed and stood up brushing my lips lightly over his.

"how about we go home? Soon to be Mrs. Compton would love to have a night in with her fiancée, a night alone" I smiled hoping he'd catch on and when he winked I knew he did, "let me grab my bag and say bye to the group, meet me in the car?" I asked and he stood up kissing me softly,

"I'll be out front, don't be too long Sookie, I don't want to wait." He said sternly before turning and exiting through the door. I sighed to myself and turned to the group, I saw Amelia and I caught her apprehensive look as I approached, from the corner of my eye I saw Eric, and a very attractive woman who had been seated with him since I first laid eyes on him, she leaned over and whispered something into his ear, his head cocked towards me and I let my eyes drift casually across the bar before it met my friends.

"I gotta go, Bill's quite exhausted so I just told him we'd have a night in" I lied feebly and I heard Lafayette snort,

"sure girlfriend you go do whatcha gotta" he smiled weakly, "just be careful he seems to be in a foul mood" I nodded – I had noticed from the beginning.

"I'll call y'all tomorrow we'll have lunch I'll stop by Merlotte's" I waved as I grabbed my bag and as I passed by Eric's table, I felt someone grab onto my wrist softly, I swear I felt electricity jolt through my veins, igniting such passion I never knew was possible. I saw him slip a card into my bag and he let me go without uttering a single word, he coolly and calmly returned to his original position before taking a sip of his scotch. I raised my eyebrow and continued walking pulling out the card curiously I let my eyes wander over what was written.

'_give me a call, I'd love to talk. Strictly friends if that's what you want of course, I quite enjoyed hearing you tonight, maybe I'll have the pleasure in hearing your voice once again. Eric.' _His number was jotted down underneath his elegant script. I immediately pushed it back into my bag, and slipped into the car as Bill waited, before I even had the chance to put my seatbelt on, Bill had speeded out of the parking lot and down the road, I gulped but remained quiet just as he enjoyed it – the silence. My mind wandered to Eric and I silently cursed at myself, I was considering calling him! What was I thinking? I was engaged, soon to be married, and this guy whoever he was, I couldn't seem to get my mind off of him, off of those lips, his smile, and his enthralling eyes. I was in deep trouble. And I knew this with every fibre of my being.


	2. Passion For Dance

_enjoy :] r&r please._

* * *

Sookie awoke alone – as usual Bill had decided to depart from their house without waking up Sookie with as little as a goodbye or a kiss. Things between them lately become very mundane and as much as Sookie hated to admit the truth since she accepted his marriage proposal it was as if he had decided Sookie wasn't worth his time anymore and if this was an indication to how her life would be when they were married it was not going to work for Sookie. Lazily she sat up and rubbed at her eyes, before tying her hair up into a loose ponytail, grabbing her purse she had taken with her last night she emptied its contents before chucking them one by one into her black day bag; until she came across the piece of paper from Eric.

Standing in her silk pyjama shorts and her spaghetti strapped matching vest top she continued watching the paper, wondering if indeed she should call him, but why should she? She had a fiancée, whom she loved – he did say strictly friends if that's what she wanted. Turning the card she read over it as her eyes lit up;

_Dreamtasia._

"_Your Dreams Are Our Dreams."_

_Eric L. Northman._

_Pamela. E. Northman._

_732-757-2923_

_Dreamtasia? _Sookie let it go over in her head, the possible ideas of what this place could be. Nothing sprang to mind that stood out, a possible bar, maybe a club, a business, a restaurant? No that didn't fit – but she still couldn't grasp a hold onto what Dreamtasia was. Slipping into the shower she let last night replay in her mind, so singing in the Karaoke bar had gone better than she could have imagined, it had been the first time she sang in front of such a vast crowd, whom she didn't know – and that was the part which had made her heart race, but then…there was another reason – _Eric. _What made Sookie worried was that in all her life no man had given her such a feeling of excitement and lust. Bill and her had chemistry, they worked but what she had felt for Bill the first time she had laid eyes on him was no where near in comparison to what she had felt for Eric last night in the bar.

_-flashback - two years ago-_

_Sookie had just sat down at Merlotte's she was earlier than the group – much in fat two hours ahead of schedule but she had decided to get some lunch while she worked on a song or two in peace, which is when her silence of merely ten minutes was disrupted as someone sat across to her in the booth. Her blue eyes had met his own brown ones; he was classically handsome, sideburns, brown hair, a square jaw, a southern man. He was gorgeous, you'd look back if you saw him somewhere that was a given, maybe not as handsome as most men but he was handsome there was no doubt in denying it._

_She smiled as he shrugged off his jacket placing it behind him on his chair as she pushed her papers together into a neat pile._

"_Mind if I join you?" he asked, Sookie's eyes trailed away from his, "I'd sit elsewhere but its all taken, lunchtime rush and all I could move if you'd like but I saw you and I'd like to get to know you better" he was upfront and honest, no beating around the bush, no sugar coating._

"_Sure why not" Sookie smiled feebly before brushing her golden hair out of her face as she closed her notebook before a waitress had come over,_

"_I'll just have the Caesar salad please Arlene" Sookie smiled before the red-heads attention was fully focused on…him, he hadn't told her his name yet so she referred to him as him._

"_Fries and a double cheeseburger please" he grinned which made Sookie smile in return as his eyes met hers,_

"_Sure" Arlene purred, "anything to drink?"_

"_Coke" he responded,_

"_I'll have an ice tea but peach please" Arlene nodded as she dotted down their orders before walking off, undoubtedly shaking her hips a little too much._

"_I never caught your name…" he spoke before leaning back into the chair,_

"_Sookie Stackhouse" she replied sweetly,_

"_Bill Compton" he added with a wink which had made her laugh._

_-end of flashback-_

Even though the story itself wasn't as lavished or magical as others she had heard it was their story, sweet and innocent, who would have thought two years later she'd have been engaged to him, their relationship had blossomed from friendship, year together as friends, sure they'd ended up together a few times and Sookie had been single from the time she had met Bill until he had finally asked her to be his.

After the shower Sookie had dressed herself into her white pair of French knickers and matching bra and over that a pair of white linen pants and a white camomile with lace. Grabbing a white cardigan she let it hang over her bag before applying some make up as she left her hair to dry naturally before adding her frizz control spray and curl activator. She looked into the mirror and smiled, her make up was just right, not too much and not too little, her hair was now curly and hung down her mid back pinned up from either side with some bobby pins as a few loose strands hung down, the tan color of her skin looked perfect against the sheer white of her outfit. Taking her white sandals she slipped into them before grabbing a banana and heading out the door as she sent a text to Bill,

'_You were gone when I woke up ): call me when you see this love you xxx'_

Placing her phone into the small pouch inside her bag she got into her car before driving off hastily to work, she was already five minutes late.

Arriving at the studio almost a half hour later she grimaced at her class,

"I'm so sorry y'all, it won't happen again" she apologized,

"Miss Stackhouse it's alright we were all warming up so we're ready to begin when you are" Jessica spoke out as Sookie smiled brightly,

"great, just do your hamstring warm ups while I change into my gear and we'll get going" Sookie quickly changed in her office slipping into the pale pink leggings, with a white tank top and white leg warmers.

"Okay ladies and gents take your stances up against the bars please" Sookie followed her own command,

"we're beginning with the basics today we'll start with the one two leg up, turn in, straight out, point your toes, left right jump land then I'd like to see you one two again added with the three four" each movement was demonstrated with the moves she wanted seen,

"leap like so" she jumped up her left leg in front her right leg behind as they arched her back followed her arms straight before she landed gracefully her feet intertwined,

"land properly bend your knees we don't want to strain any muscles, and then I want you into position one, legs together" Sookie looked into the mirror making sure her students were listening and they were,

"arms out in a circle, take your steps one two three four followed by a triple pirouette" she spun gracefully landing with her left leg out and pointed her toes facing towards the mirrors across to her,

"I want these executed perfectly you are all capable of doing so or else you wouldn't be here" they nodded and resumed their positions, Sookie clicked play on the CD player and as the music began to flow through the room she counted,

"one, two and three" watching each student one by one she smiled, "arms out straighter" she commented out loud, they followed,

"legs straight, keep those toes pointed yes that's it perfect" she grinned watching her students one by one leap up into the air followed by position one as they pirouetted each one exhaled and giggled,

"that was fantastic class really I am beginning to see great improvement in you all, just remember to keep your body aligned, straight and sleek, elegant and flowing your movements are sharp which is precisely what we need however keep them flowing"

"Yes Miss" the class had spoken in unison. The next two hours had gone fairly quickly each student had perfected the routine down to each movement, each stance everything Sookie had wanted. As they all began to pack up Sookie had changed the CD's song from track number five to one and kept it on repeat stretching before the music began, John Mayer's cover to Free Fallin' by Tom Petty. By this point she had realized the class were gathered up next to the door, however none were moving they all stood quietly their eyes and attention focused on her, smiling into the mirror at herself she smiled, unaware of the new presence who had now entered her studio standing in the doorway silently behind her students his eyes focused on her.

Restarting the music she began her intricate routine which she now had been practising for months trying to perfect it, it had been a mixture of her two most favourite dancing styles ballet, and contemporary.

The routine itself had began with Sookie in a position called Arabesque, her body weight was supported on one leg as her right extended out behind her, with her knee straight. Slowly she eased down bending the leg she had her weight on, her extended leg closing around her body her arms outstretched on either side her toes pointed and straight.

Lifting back up she blossomed into a single pirouette before her arms closed around her body, she elegantly got herself into a splits position before Sookie let it go her body swayed four times to the left, right, left, right until finally she was on her back, rolling around she was back on her feet her eyes closed letting the music move through her, moving into the position known as the Attitude she took a few steps on her toes and moved back into it before twirling fluidly on her right leg, moving into a simple position from both feet flat onto her toes as she took five strides, and leapt up into the air into a grand jeté before landing into another Arabesque.

Her movements followed quickly her leg up in pointed out before she brought it down her arms waving to her sides, she continued and fell perfectly into the Fouetté en tournant executing it perfectly for the first time before she slowed down with one last twirl as her body went limp providing her to be able to bend as she needed before finishing off in position one, as she caught her breath her eyes opening while the track repeated itself. She heard a murmur of gasps and a whistle from her students before she heard a clap followed by another and more in the corner of the room, her body turned to see him standing there; the left side of his lips curved up into a devious smirk.

"That was beautiful Sookie" his voice sounded out and she exhaled meeting his electric blue eyes with her own,

"Eric…" was all she managed to reply back as her students exited the studio one by one leaving the pair alone.


	3. Is It Too Soon?

_There are some Swedish sentence's in this chapter, but the translations will be located at the bottom of the story in order of who said what. :)_  
_Enjoy this chapter it's in Eric's POV. :D_  
_Read and review please_

* * *

She looked stunning, so graceful as she leapt and spun. I could tell from the moment she hit the first step and the last this was her passion her soul purpose for living. Her power didn't seem to fade away as the seconds ticked by if anything she grew stronger landing the Fouetté en tournant perfectly. I don't think to this day I've ever seen any dancer execute it to that level of perfection with the way she went into and exited it.

When Godric had come by to tell me there was a pretty blonde in the back preparing herself to sing I had rolled my eyes – of course there were many girls who believed they could sing and carry every tune under the sun so I hadn't even bothered to look up. Scouting around for talent these days was difficult in every aspect of the word. Just another wannabe, another girl desperate for fame and money.

Pamela and Godric had gotten together a little over a year ago – funny story actually, Godric and I had met back in Sweden when I decided to holiday over there with Yvetta my now ex wife. Godric and I had stayed in touch I felt like I had known this man for years we clicked and then he came to visit me here in Shreveport, of course I had introduced him to my sister Pamela and now a year later they were engaged. From the moment he laid his eyes on here he moved here permanently, and bought the bar in Shreveport.

He's a good guy definitely good enough for my baby sister, of course I objected in the beginning – then again who wouldn't have? He was _fucking _my sister and I had almost walked in on them and almost ripped his head from his body when he did the unthinkable blurting out he loved her and it wasn't a fling. Who was I to stand in the way of true love? I remember hearing her voice, I thought angels had descended from heaven, and when I looked up I saw her she was a true vision of beauty – oj herre gud, she was beautiful. I knew then I had to have her, I had to book her and I had to get her into my bed.

"That was beautiful Sookie" I grinned as I ceased my clapping,

"Eric…" she replied simply confused, I couldn't help but let a chuckle leave my lips as her students left one by one, I saw a few lingering eyes but I kept my attention fully focused on her. She hadn't moved an inch,

"wh-what are you doing here? Ho-how did you find me?" she exhaled unsteadily still breathless from her routine

"I asked around last night after you left of course you didn't call me I'm quite…" I searched for the right word, "displeased about that, I would have thought you'd have given me a call or a text" letting my signature smile appear on my face I saw her gulp before she spun around grabbing her bag and CD from the CD player,

"did Amelia tell you where I'd be?" she sounded pissed, I could practically see the steam escaping from her ears and nose.

"no…Lafayette" I added quite simply leaning against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest, "although none of them seemed to mind, Amelia was it? The brunette wanted to give me your number, Tara was set on giving me your home address, Jason wasn't too bothered he was busy trying to go home with another girl there…however Sam didn't seem too happy but then again he probably cares for y-"

"Look her _Eric_" she sneered my name out to my disapproval – I grimaced before regaining my composure as she continued heatedly, "I don't know who you are or what you want but whatever it is you can just drop it. I'm engaged and I don't want to ruin what I have now if you'd please leave I'd appreciate it."

"Fiesty-I like it" I let the smirk dance upon my face and to my amusement she actually stomped her foot onto the floor her hands balling up into tiny little fists besides her.

"ugh just leave" she pointed to the door with her index finger as I shook my head,

"ain't happening sweetheart look I'm here because I'm going to offer you a great deal, I can get you far with both your dancing and singing you're talented and I'm just the guy to get you where you wanna be" she seemed to relax and raised her eyebrow,

"continue" so I did,

"I own a record company slash dance studio one of the best in America, and with your talent I'd be more than happy to be _underneath you._" I let my crooked smile appear again at my innuendo which she had caught because her tanned cheeks were now a deep shade of pink.

"Eric I've told you I'm engage-" she began but as she saw me take a step towards her she stopped,

"yeah yeah I know" I waved my hand around nonchalantly, "seems like an asshole to me though" I rolled my eyes, because he did last night his attitude was complete and utter shit, I'd have knocked him down onto the floor if Sookie hadn't have been standing in front of him,

"you don't even know him!" she shot back and I nodded but shrugged,

"nor would I ever want to, guys like him are trouble…"

"and you aren't?" she quipped sarcastically, earning me to smile.

"I am Sookie, however my kind of trouble is the good kind, the kind you'd come running back for" she huffed before turning to walk away into what I assumed was her office.

"wait here" she commanded I complied and stood still taking out my blackberry once I heard a ping. I rolled my eyes as I saw the screen name.

_PamIsSexy;_

Yo asshole wer r u?

_SexOnLegs;_

Wtf is it to u?

_PamIsSexy;_

Jus wondering big bro chill dude u wid that girl?

_SexOnLegs;_

Yh y?

_PamIsSexy;_

Whats happenin?

I rolled my eyes; she was so fucking nosey.

_SexOnLegs;_

Nothin shes changin

_PamIsSexy;_

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww +o(

_SexOnLegs;_

I didn't fuck her Pamela!

_PamIsSexy;_

PAM! …Oh so…?

_SexOnLegs;_

She had dance class

_PamIsSexy;_

Oh k ;) call me when ur free

_SexOnLegs;_

Dnt count on it

_PamIsSexy;_

asshole

_SexOnLegs;_

bitch

_PamIsSexy;_

bastard

_SexOnLegs;_

slut

_PamIsSexy;_

Love you x

_SexOnLegs;_

Me too x

"I have to get going now" I looked up from my mobile to see her dressed out in all white – it looked so beautiful against her tan skin, her hair rich like honey was out and loose, against her golden skin, the white setting off it beautifully bringing out the blue in her eyes.

"where you going? I'll join you" she sighed rolling her eyes,

"out to eat dinner - _alone._" She added strained,

"let me keep you company Miss Stackhouse I'll be on my best behaviour" I was being serious for once, I didn't want to lose such a good talent not to mention she was pretty hot.

"fine…but one move outta line and that's it I'm gone Eric" I nodded and bowed in a playful manner, while Sookie smiled very briefly before she forced her lips to stay straight. Just as we were leaving my phone rang and I answered,

"Yes Godric?" I answered as we walked out in silence,

"var är min favorit bror?" he replied in Swedish as I chuckled, he would only ever talk to me in Swedish if he were around those who wouldn't understand and it was only for our ears to hear, Sookie and I had reached the bottom of the stairs and I smiled apologetically as she mouthed

'it's not a problem'

"Jag är med den där tjejen från igår den vackra blondinen som sjöng" I let my eyes wander over to Sookie who was now leaning against her car and as I assumed texting as her fingers moved from one key to the next.

"oh ja hon var vacker var inte hon? vara en snäll pojke Eric och inte hamna i trubbel" I heard Godric heartily chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"Om jag inte får problem jag skulle inte Eric nu skulle jag? Jag ringer tillbaka när jag lämnar henne var det något viktigt du ville säga mig?" my eyes had moved to Sookie whose face had fallen – something had happened to make her upset it was written all over her face. I wanted to go over and pull her into my arms, take away all the pain she was in and kiss her-

Kiss her? What are you a pussy Eric? After Yvetta I'd be a prick to look for another relationship.

"ERIC lyssnar du till mig?"

"yeah sorry say that again" I shook my head and managed to pry my eyes away from Sookie attempting to hear what Godric had said,

"Yvetta heter Pamela, hon vill se dig och Pamela trodde det skulle vara bäst för mig att berätta" I could hear the hesitation in his voice how quieter he seemed, I scoffed and rolled my eyes my fist clenching by my side.

"YOU TELL THAT BITCH TO LEAVE. ME. ALONE. Tell Pamela to tell her, I want nothing to do with her" I closed my eyes momentarily and opened them to see Sookie staring at me in shock and confusion.

"vad du vill broder, ring mig senare" Godric responded simply, he most likely knew the reaction and what I'd say however if Pamela had told him to tell me he did - he was pretty much whipped in that sense. I placed the phone back into my jeans pocket and took a few seconds to collect myself as I unravelled my fist looking down to see my skin had been pierced from my fingernails and blood trickled down my white skin dripping onto the floor.

"Oh Eric!" I saw her run over her eyes were swimming in tears, I furrowed my eyebrows wondering why she was crying but decided against asking.

"I'm fine it's okay really Sookie" but as I argued she was already searching through her bag as she took out a napkin. I watched her carefully studying each small movement she made, the way her breasts rose with each lungful of air, the small strands of blonde hair which were blowing in the warm breeze, the single tear which had fallen down her cheek, his hand twitched away as she took a hold of it,

"_Eric…let me wipe it"_ she whispered reaching for my hand again and this time I didn't move it away not an inch. I felt the warmth radiating from her skin - my own skin was colder than most people, not by much but enough for me to realize if not them. I could see her patting away and pressing down onto the cuts. Sookie's hand looked so small, so soft in mine. I smiled at it and at that moment she had decided to gaze up at me; her face was serene, beautiful just like an angel. She went to move her hand from mine but my hand had a different idea because it closed around hers not too hard but enough so she wasn't able to pull free. I looked down for a split second her hand engulfed by mine.

"Eric…" she breathed out my name and my eyes immediately found hers, she looked up at me and I closed the space between us, my thumb pressing onto hers as I let my eyes wander over her face landing onto those plump red lips which looked as soft as silk. And that's when I did something stupid…I leant down and kept her lips in my sight.

_I was going to kiss Sookie._

* * *

_TRANSLATIONS IN ORDER:_

*Eric - oj herre gud – oh my god.

*Godric - "Where are my favorite brother?"

*Eric - "I'm with that girl from yesterday the beautiful blonde who sang"

*Godric - "Oh yes she was beautiful, was not she? be a good boy, Eric, and not get into trouble "

*Eric - "If I do not get trouble, I would not Eric now would I? I'll call you back when I leave her, it was something important you wanted to tell me? "

*Godric - "ERIC ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

*Godric - "Yvetta called Pamela, she wants to see you and Pamela thought it would be best for me to tell you"

*Godric - "whatever you want brother, call me later"


	4. Just Can't Say No

_I know we all hate Bill xD he'll be making an exit very soon ;) however there will be complications with Eric/Sookie's relationship. But it will all make sense as more chapters are added.  
And just for everyone to know Eric isn't after Sookie for her talents. Of course he wants to give her the best chance because he knows it is her passion. However he does want her, in many ways more than one - but that will all be in good time. :D  
Enjoy reading this chapter because I enjoyed writing it  
and thank you all for reviewing, and please review each and every one makes me smile._

* * *

_Eric was going to kiss me._

_And I was about to let it happen…_

I stood there my head tilted up and I knew what he was about to do so why couldn't I move? I couldn't breathe, the world around me was spinning, I gulped and I could feel his hand tighten around mine holding it afraid I'd move it, but my body was agreeing to what he wanted to do – what he was about to do,

_HIT HIM _my mind however was screaming in protest to slap him, but my hands remained dead weight, I felt his free hand now slip into my other, his slim long fingers lacing in my own slender small ones.

_SHOUT AT HIM _my mind yelled to my body but it got no response instead I felt his warm soft lips press onto mine. _BILL _my mind shouted but it was no use now, it continued throwing a load of profanities my way anything for my body to pick up the signals my mind was sending it. But even I knew it was no use I felt his hands slip from mine and wrap around my waist pulling me to him, his lips were now moulding themselves to my own, and I in return kissed him back, his lips coaxed over mine.

I think I may have let out a whimper as his lips stopped moving, which was when I felt his tongue seep out and press flat onto my upper lip his teeth gnawing at my lower lip – he was seeking entrance into my own mouth silently and there was not a single reason I could think of at that moment to deny him, so I did it, letting my lips part breathlessly I felt his wet sleek tongue move into the space and flick at my tongue.

I had no idea how long we stood there exchanging soft pecks, a bite on this lip – on that lip, a lick here, suckling a lip there, whimpering and moaning into the kiss. All I could think about was his lips, his hands which one now had been in my hair his fingers holding onto me as if I would slip away, his hold was too tight to break - too strong to pull away, he was something else entirely.

I felt that sharp pain in my heart and I knew the moment we'd break apart I'd feel the pain of what I did, was this cheating? What was cheating? Having sex with another person? Kissing? Touching? What could be classified as what I was doing now? I pushed the thought into the depths of my mind my brain, my thoughts now refocused on the tall blonde blue-eyed gorgeous guy whose lips moved in sync with mine, whose tongue was caressing my own in gentle soft flicks.

_Bzzzz-ring-bzzz-ring ring ring-bzzzzz-ring ring._

Our eyes immediately flew open and that was all we needed to break apart, at some point during the kiss my hands must have reached up and snaked up around his neck holding him to me, his lips onto mine. Because I pulled away from him hastily I had to unlock my fingers and reach into my bag. An immediate frown covered my face – taking away any hints of a smile and replacing it with a grimace as I saw the name appear on the screen, taking a deep breath I answered it breathlessly and shakily,

"Hi honey" I added with too much enthusiasm and happiness.

"Hey…you okay?" Bill replied, I could practically see his eyebrow raised. He sounded breathless and I heard him groan,

"Bill?" I cut in,

"Ohh—fuck," he hissed into the phone, "my stomach" I heard him groan again before I felt my eyes well up with tears – _such a fucking fantastic fiancée I am. _

"was it something important?" I wondered,

"just calling to say I'll be home later than usual, work is jammed" another groan-

"okay thanks for letting me know…you're okay right?"

"mhm, see you later Sookie love you bye" before I even had the chance to reply I heard the dial tone but I kept the phone to my ear,

"lo-luh—you too" I couldn't even say the word, could I truly love him if what happened just now happened? How could I do it? I pulled the phone away from my ear and wiped at my cheeks dabbing with the tissue I had now pulled out as my back was still to Eric. This wasn't good not at all; no – this was a bad; very bad - this wasn't supposed to have happened.

This wasn't _right._

But it felt so _good._

"Sookie-" he began but I was in no mood for it,

"that wasn't supposed to have happened, I'm _engaged. _I said friends nothing more and then you go and do something like that" she didn't bother to wipe her cheeks again,

"oh so I forced you into it?" Eric's eyes grew cold, "did I force you into kissing me back? Did I?" he asked angrily,

"no-but—"

"don't give me bullshit Sookie you seem like a very nice girl I have no fucking idea why you'd be with such a dickhead like your fiancée but I could be so much better for you…"

"you don't even know him!" she spat back near hysterics,

"are you…" he took a step to her, and she move back one, "telling" _step _"me" _step _"that" _step _"what" _step _"just" _step _"happened…" I was up against my car and he closed in on me his hands on either side of the car, caving me in from any possible escape, "meant" he leaned closer his breath falling against my skin as the blonde stubble on his face tickled against my neck, his lips pressing into the crook of my neck, "nothing to you?" I tried not to breathe because if I did I knew it would be his scent, and that wouldn't help.

"please Eric don't" I begged him but he didn't listen,

"answer me Sookie" he growled into my ear causing my body to stiffen,

"I-I don't know" I blurted out and at that second the words left my mouth I swear I could feel him smirking against my skin, and as he pulled back my suspicions were corrected.

"you want me, and I want you" he stated matter-of-factly his blue eyes smouldering my own ones. Was there any use in denying it? In arguing back against him? Or should I just accept it nod and go along to what he was saying? -

"no-no, you may want me Eric but I don't want you" I stuttered but managed to regain my steadiness and make my voice rise, he seemed amused by what I said which just added to my rage,

"what's so funny?" I demanded staring at him my arms crossing over my chest,

"that you want to believe that lie," he cocked his head to the side I saw his eyes move to my chest and then back up to my lips as he closed the space between us again. I tried to move to pull myself away from the place I was but Eric had quite simply pulled me back,

"your lips" he whispered gazing directly at them, "are swollen and red, just as I had imagined them to be they were soft like silk, plump like plums, sweeter than sugar." My lips parted a small gust of air flowing out and directly onto his chin,

"your cheeks-" his eyes lingered for a few more moments on my lips before moving to my cheeks, "are red, tinted with the rush of your blood – the rush caused because of _me _because of _our kiss_" I breathed in silently and breathed back out not uttering a single word, not looking him directly in the eyes.

"your eyes…" his hand moved to my chin where he lifted my head and held it there softly his hues gazing into my own before he began "are as blue as the oceans back home in Sweden, so full of life, bursting with colour and passion." I think I gulped but I wasn't too sure – I hadn't even noticed if I were breathing again because at one point I think I wasn't.

"your skin" he whispered his voice just as low, calm, collected and sweet as he began with. "Is so soft and warm, tanned and beautiful, flawless and perfect" he finished quietly before he moved his hand from my chin but took another step until he was up against me his hands pressing flat into the windows of the car.

"I could waken things inside of you Sookie – things you never knew existed" his voice was velvety smooth and hoarse, dripping with the lust that had also claimed his manhood which was now pressing into my stomach. _Fuck!_

"Eric please don't - I can't" I wasn't even sure what I was saying – what was coming out of my mouth I just needed him to back off and move away because I couldn't think with him so close.

"I'll settle for being your friend but my intentions will be clear is that understood?" I nodded once, "I'm not going to give up just because you're engaged, as far as I see it you're still fair game not married and all. And seeing as what just happened I know he's not right for you…" he moved his lips to my ear pressing them to the lobe before hovering an inch upwards, "but I _am_" he growled earning a shiver which ran through my body, from the ends of every strand of my hair, to the nails on my toenails.

I placed my hands onto his chest and gave him a little push indicating I wanted my space back – my personal space. Although he didn't move an inch he understood taking a step back so our bodies weren't pressed against each other,

"see what you do to me?" I knew what he meant but I had refused to look down, instead I kept my eyes firmly fixed on his face, until his eyes slid up my body and back to my own eyes. I wasn't going to reward him with an answer.

"I'm going now you've kept me here for long enough, I have things to do" I turned sharply trying to unlock my car but he was back against me, pressing into my back, moulding himself to me.

"I do believe we have a lunch date Ms. Stackhouse" he smirked playfully, a dimple appearing in his left cheek, I sighed,

"another day…" anything to get out of it, to get away, to be able to think with a straight mind,

"nope" he popped the p and gave me another bright smile,

"will you…be good?" I asked hesitantly, wondering if I should have not asked that…

"yes älskare" I raised an eyebrow, _what did that mean? _

"fine follow me…" I sighed inwardly and he grinned crookedly giving me another sight of that little dimple.

"on the other hand take a rain check, I have something I need to do" he was still pressed up against me, before he reached into my bag and took my phone, I watched him as he placed his BB pin into my list and added himself as a contact. "I will make sure to talk to you later" he leaned closer and pressed his lips to my cheek, before skimming lightly over to my cheeks to my ear,

"_you. are. mine_" Eric breathed into my ear before I felt his weight shift off of me leaving me standing with weak knees and closed eyes.


	5. Whipped Already?

I think I had handled that pretty well; the last two words rang in my mind,

_where on Earth had that come from?_

I had never been possessive, not once with Yvetta or any other girlfriends, but Sookie? I claimed her as mine within the first day that I met her. But she was special; anybody who met her or even stood in her presence for a few seconds would know she was entirely different than any other girl. This girl had an aura about her. I drove off with the biggest grin on my face in a long while. I grimaced for a second I forgot all about asking her why she was frowning earlier. I pulled over just to be safe and decided to ping her.

_SexOnLegs;_

_Sookie…_

_SexOnLegs;_

_Ur ok rite?_

_SthrnBelle;_

_Yh…_

_SexOnLegs;_

_Y did u frwn earlier? I forgot to ask…friends do dat :)_

_SthrnBelle;_

_Oh nuffin nvrmind_

_SexOnLegs;_

_Tell me or I wnt shut up_

_SthrnBelle;_

_Really it was nuffin Eric –sigh-_

_SexOnLegs;_

_-glares- it was as it caused u pain nw tell me! please_

_SthrnBelle;_

_Jason, my bro he's gotten Crystal his 2 week gf pregnant!_

_SexOnLegs;_

_Shudnt u b thrilled?_

_SthrnBelle;_

_No cos she cheats she already miscarried Jason dont deserve that_

_SexOnLegs;_

_Does he knw?_

_SthrnBelle;_

_Yh he took her back I mean they both cheated but its not the point _

_SexOnLegs;_

_It'll b ok -_

_SthrnBelle;_

_Shit now I'm crying_

_Fuck! I didn't want her to cry, I'm such an idiot_

_SexOnLegs;_

_Where are u?_

_SthrnBelle;_

_In the parkin lot I haven't managed to move yet_

_SexOnLegs;_

_Stay there_

_SthrnBelle;_

Y?

But I was too busy focusing on making an illegal u-turn as I drove my way back down to her to reply. I drove faster than needed however my Corvette was great with speed so I arrived there in no time parking into my original spot, I ran over and within seconds I pulled her into my arms silently.

_I'm fucked I'm so fucking fucked._

I thought, I only met the girl yesterday and look at what I was doing already comforting a girl – who was engaged to a douche none the less.

"Shh it's okay" I didn't know what else to say so I just held her silently but I wanted her to stop crying because I wasn't enjoying it – Sookie…someone like her shouldn't be crying. As sobs racked through her, my arms instantly tightened around her petite body – come to think of it for a dancer she was bigger than most but those curves were all in the right places. She had an ass, she had breasts, hips, a dipped in waistline.

I stood there my mind wandering as I continued assessing her legs were toned and sleek as was her arms, her thighs -_ wow _now they were a completely different story, they seemed so soft and were just the right size – I wanted desperately to be buried in between them, whether it was my face, hands or my crotch. My dick strained in my pants but I tried to push the thoughts away – she didn't need this at the moment and to be honest I wasn't this type of guy – I'd been this way recently after the divorce but Sookie didn't deserve it,

_Head in the game Northman – objective number one – gain her trust and become her friend. That's what she needs right now. She's special – special enough for you to be here now like this._

As her sobs became quiet sniffles and deep lungfuls of air trying to slow down her breathing rate I pulled away slowly and her head slowly turned up to meet mine.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what's come over me, and I've ruined your shirt" she grimaced, as her eyes met my shirt I looked down to see a few blotches of black over the blue button up shirt I had on.

"don't matter I have a spare in the car in my bag – don't worry just tell me you're okay right?" she shrugged refusing to meet me in the eyes or responding back to me verbally. I took a deep breath and continued,

"look Sookie I know we've just met – literally under twenty four hours ago, I've seen you sing and dance and I'm willing to give you that chance to prove to me and to yourself you want this you want to make it big and go bigger places. I'll gladly manage you because I _do _believe in you…I know what happened earlier-" she looked up at me her eyes were watery and tears slid down her cheeks, I lifted a had hesitantly but decided to go ahead and wiped at her cheeks, my thumbs pressing softly under her eyes were her makeup was smudged and wiped at it in one swift motion, before I cupped her face in daring move,

"I know what happened" I continued quietly but regained my voice, "meant something, there's something there between us I can feel and I'm sure you can too, on my behalf it was a bad choice to make to kiss an engaged woman but you see I don't regret it I just regret how quickly everything came to an end" I smirked earning her cheeks to turn a dark pink,

"I'll be your friend it was what I had offered you that night and it seems that's what you want but my intentions are clear and I want you – I'll prove to you I am the better man for you Sookie - not that _Bill. _" I briefly heard her say his name so I went with it instead of calling him what I wanted to in the beginning…which was an ungrateful asshole he truly was.

"But I love him Eric" she pulled away from me my arms dropping to my side in defeat

"but are you _in love with him Sookie? _That's what I need to know" my palm began to irritate me when I realized my nails were digging back into the newly made wound. Her head dropped and she let out a huff of air before meeting my gaze,

"I – I don't know Eric but it doesn't matter though because we're gonna get married"

"you shouldn't marry somebody you don't love _believe me_" it had come out harsher than expected but I had made that mistake – and it wasn't one to be taken lightly.

"and what's _that _meant to mean?" she spat back out at me I turned on my feet and walked away towards my car would explain it to her, like she'd care like anybody cared. It was as always _my _fault, I had asked for it.

I felt her hand grab onto my arm as I spun around I could just see how I looked right now to her as she flinched back, 6 foot 5 inches of a man towering above her, most likely red with rage. But what she did surprise me, she stalked that step she took away from me back towards me – her eyes hard and fixed.

"go on tell me" she prodded, I shook my head,

"got nothin' to do with you its about me"

"and me tellin' you about my brother had something to do with you?" she raised an eyebrow – okay so maybe she had a point, but did I really want to scare her off…

"fine" if it had been possible I'd have kicked myself in the ass, "I was married" she gasped and covered her mouth apologising before I continued after a deep sigh, "we married young, of course it wasn't the best choice now was it? We married at nineteen, I had met her back in Sweden, we had a fling over the summer as I stayed there, so soon after she came back to America, we reconnected and married, we were young and foolish" I bit my lower lip, my eyes searching for any excuse in her facial expressions for me to stop but I saw no reason so I continued, "we were married for four years just after my twenty fourth birthday I caught her cheating on me, she tried to justify herself by telling me I was never around, my job was my main priority that I didn't love her, that _I was cheating on her. _" I laughed bitterly at the irony of the situation before I ceased it and continued,

"I was arrested oh what fifteen minutes after I caught them in the act?"

"arrested?" she replied horrified,

"wasn't like I was gonna let the dick off the hook now was I Sookie? He was _fucking my wife._"

"and you kissing an engaged woman who isn't _yours _makes it alright huh?"

"yeah when that woman isn't _in love _and when I know who she _belongs _to" I winked and she scoffed rolling her eyes waiting for me to continue so I did.

"whatever he ended up in hospital Pamela bailed me out" she didn't know who Pamela was did she? I thought back for a few seconds, "Pamela is my sister by the way the girl from last night, and the owner and manager of the bar is Godric my best friend her fiancée" she nodded, "I filed for divorce the next day it went quite as smoothly as it could and now a year later I'm more than happy with my situation" I left it short not mentioning Yvetta was back, it was unneeded information, then again what I had told her was a small part of the whole story – maybe one day she' d know but for now it was too early.

"you see Yvetta never truly loved me, I had loved her at one point in the beginning but over the years we grew apart, and the day we were in court and our divorce was final she had told me 'I never loved you not a single day'" she gasped and tears spilled over her eyes.

"that's so…" she breathed out

"which is why you should reconsider your engagement because you're not in love with Bill and he's not that one for you" I cut in abruptly, she didn't look at Bill the way I once looked at Yvetta there was no comparison. She sniffled and attempted to retaliate back but I pressed my finger to her warm lips which were still slightly swollen from the previous kiss we shared.

"And when the time comes that you recognize that and I'll be there to claim you as mine and I will damn make sure you never cry again" I smiled and to my surprise she leaned against me,

she whispered something under a hushed breath which I missed but didn't ask her to repeat, her hands moved up to my chest, I took a sharp breath in and let my arms fold around her. Hell this was the first time in a year I'd let myself get so close so quickly to a stranger but Sookie here in my arms felt too right.

_Was it too soon to say Eric Northman was whipped?_


	6. Too Good To Be True

_sorry for the long wait, enjoy.  
Also this chapter is slightly more mature, not too bad alongside language or actions,  
but I just wanted to warn any young readers ahead, so if you feel uncomfortable please do stop reading.  
enjoy and read and review. xoxo._

_

* * *

_

I could feel that what we were doing were somewhat wrong, I was finding comfort in the arms of a man who had kissed me, who I had kissed _back _just as willingly and acceptingly. Life had just gotten complicated. I had to give it to him he knew what he was talking about, I don't believe there had ever been a time where I had fallen in love with Bill, a part of me had always hoped to fall in love with him. But as the year progressed it still remained unchanged, untouched and a part of me had wondered at one point if I made the right decision. I shoved that single thought into the depths of my mind and never let it cross my mind until now.  
"I um, thanks" I pulled away smiling up at Eric briefly as I dabbed at my cheeks, "look I'm kinda running late now, I have to go meet Sam"  
"want me to come?" he asked

"you seem like you have a lot on your own plate Eric, so I think you should just do what you need to do and we'll talk later or something." I needed my time alone, I had things to think about, things to do and Eric in close proximity just didn't help.  
"sure sure" he replied plastering a smile on his face, leaning up I kissed his cheek and pulled away almost too quickly to notice a smirk forming on his face, "scared we'll go further this time?" he winked earning a gasp from me.  
"don't even!" I held up my hand which was formed in a fist playfully shaking it, "I'll take you out Mr. Northman" he chuckled taking a step closer towards me his eyes amused,  
"you wouldn't dare, you think too highly of me already" he mused leaning closer until I realized just where he intended his lips to land, swerving out of the way I raised an eyebrow and shook my head,  
"I do but if you don't watch yourself you'll find yourself hardly known by me any longer" I smiled sweetly before turning and unlocking my car door,

"I'll see you"  
"and I'll see you" I added before I put my car into drive and took off out of the parking lot and down the all too familiar road. I saw his corvette turn after me so I immediately slowed down keeping my speed at twenty five miles per a hour in a fifty mile zone earning me a couple beeps from him before I saw him over take me rolling his eyes waving out of the window. Once he was out of my sight, I quickly did a u-turn as the road became empty and headed back towards my first location…Bill's workplace. My mind had been telling me something had definitely been off, something wasn't adding up so I thought it would have been best for me to go check it out while I had time before I actually needed to meet Sam at Merlotte's.

Arriving within ten minutes I made my way into the building, Selah Pumphrey the buildings from desk receptionist was on the phone and merely smiled at me before letting her attention transfer back to the call. Through a series of halls, after an elevator to the fifth floor, I spotted Bill's personal assistant Lorena. She was a class A bitch in every sense of the word and what a bitch she was. In the beginning of our relationship she desperately tried to get Bill with her. Flustered she was smiling as she saw me. Which was quite odd seeing that Lorena had never actually liked me, she replied back with very little emotion, never seemed to ever be in a good mood – not with me anyway.

"Mr. Compton is not available at the moment" she smirked, probably thinking it would hold me away,

"I couldn't care less" I replied before knocking and entering his room where he was laid back in his chair his arms stretched out behind him, a smile on his lips.

"Back for round two?" he smiled sheepishly eyes still closed as he moved his hands down his chest resting them over his still semi-hard on. Nostrils flaring I still kept my cool closing the door behind me as I still stood there in complete silence.

"Come on Lorena no need to be shy, we've got till night Sookie will never know t-" but before he could finish his sentence he noticed just who was standing where. His mouth dropped, and I could immediately see his hard-on was no more, the color from his face (which wasn't much) had drained and he looked completely horrified. His lips parted and I could swear I felt a gust of wind directly blow out from in between them.

The only thing that had honest to God struck to me was how calm I was, I was still stood in the same place, although biting back tears, my lips were pressed into a tight line, and my teeth were clamped down tightly, without allowing him to get a word out, or a word of my own even, I easily removed my engagement ring from my fourth finger, holding it in between my index finger and thumb I flicked it towards him, my free hand reaching for the door knob as I made my way out of the room, my head held high wiping quickly away at the two tears which had fallen down defeating my hard exterior, I was slowly beginning to crumble when I felt myself spun around.

"I never told that you could leave Sookie" Bill breathed out, as I tried to pull free of his iron grasp I felt myself towed into his office, screaming and threatening him he still shoved me inside before I saw his eyes burning holes into Lorena who looked like she herself was about to break down,

"I PAY YOU TO KEEP ME NOTIFIED YOU DUMB BITCH!" he spat, causing her to physically flinch. For a second I felt sorry for her but as I saw the door close I lost every bit of remorse.

"don't blow this out of proportion" he spoke still by the door blocking my only escape route.

"out of proportion?" I almost shrieked but I kept it together, "you were _fucking _your secretary, I should have known something was up when you began turning me down" I shook my head wondering how blind and how stupid I could have been.

"how long has it been?" but he remained silent, his eyes moving from me to the wall behind me, "HOW LONG BILL?"

"five months, almost six" he replied with very little emotion, nodding I moved towards him reaching for the door knob but his firm grip tightened around my wrist, like a knee jerk reaction my free hand which had now been balled up into a fist collided with his cheek, igniting a howl from him as I took a step back cradling what I assumed to be my very badly bruised hand.

"almost throughout our whole relationship, and you still tried to…" I couldn't even finish the sentence, he fucked me whilst he fucked her…I was on birth control, we never used any condoms, heck we were responsible not wanting to be parents too early on, when we were both ready, that's what we had decided. And now there was most likely a possibility I could be positive for some type of disease.

"who else?" I asked as he stood there licking his lip which I had cut with my right hand, my mothers ring had done that damage and I felt a surge of happiness from it. An eye for an eye my conscious whispered, although the pain he felt was physical and would subside, mine was emotional, mental and physical, who knew how long mine would take to heal. As my mind rambled on with thoughts, he still remained silent, "WHO ELSE BILL? WHO FUCKING ELSE DID YOU SLEEP WITH?" my patience had definitely been running thin now and my anger was slowly beginning to surface,

"Selah" he whispered, and for a second I thought he felt ashamed but I came to see sense, Bill didn't care about anyone else but himself.

"I was just another person you had to _screw _and add to your list huh?" His eyes met mine blazing with a look I'd never seen in Bill before.

"you think I'd have asked you to marry me if you were just another simple lay?" he questioned, and immediately I knew he regretted his choice of words, "I didn't mean that you have to believe me" he took a step closer to me his hands held out but I moved away from the chair in a desperate attempt to get away from him,

"don't come any closer Bill or I will call the police stay the fuck where you are do you hear me?" but he had another thing on his mind closing off the space between us he knocked over whatever was on his desk, I was sandwiched in between both him and the desk, squirming to try get out of the hold he had me in,

"don't you get it Sookie, you belong to me, no man will ever want you, not like me, if I can't have you"

"your sick" I spat at him – literally and he growled his palm connecting with my cheek as I felt a sting, crying out I slumped back at the sudden stinging sensation I felt in my cheek, but before I could even think about the pain his I hand was gripping me by my throat forcing my face to look up into his, his other hand trying to rip away at the fabric which separated our naked bodies. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was praying for a miracle because I knew what was about to come, I knew it with every beat my heart took, and every breath I took, I was about to be raped if no one could save me. His lips met mine in frantic search; I thrust my leg up in between both his legs, hitting him right in the family jewels.

He bucked and fell to the floor cursing at me as I dashed towards the door and just as I turned the knob I felt his hand grab a fistful of my hair yanking me back against him, as I cried out, screaming and yelling for somebody to save me.

"If I can't have you" he hissed, "nobody will" he continued heatedly,

"GO TO HELL" I replied before he dragged me until I was being pulled whilst slumped onto the floor,

"you will learn to address me properly, you will learn to respect me Sookie" he growled his hand once again slapping my cheek as I let out a cry, still trying to fight my way out of his grasp which seemed impossible. I looked up at him once he had let go of my hair as I slumped to the side crawling backwards further away from him.

"now tell me your sorry" he smirked coldly,

"drop dead" I hissed cupping my cheek and at that moment I saw the door swung open, I was pretty sure it had come off its hinges and in the doorway stood a blonde, blue eyed Adonis and my saviour.


End file.
